


The Paper Had Three Words.

by Hanzo_Sucks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 10/10 content, Abuse, Abusive father Sojiro, Angst, Best Handsoap and Gunji fic, Brother Complex, Cute at first, I wrote this at like 12 in the morning, I’m sorry, M/M, Only Hanzo though, Protect the Young Carrot, Teenagers, They slay me, What’s in character, implied sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanzo_Sucks/pseuds/Hanzo_Sucks
Summary: Growing up in the Shimada house hold isn’t an easy thing to do. Being Hanzo Shimada and growing up in this house hold is even worse. However, he still has his younger brother to help him through everythingOrHanzo and Genji find love in the most unlikely of places.





	The Paper Had Three Words.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Sojiro, their father, wasn’t actually like this of course but I wanted to write something angsty for my favorite ship. It’s not that descriptive when it comes to anything abuse related so don’t worry. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> “Little do you know, I’m still haunted by these memories.”

“When I get older, I’m going to marry Hanzo!” Genji Shimada proudly exclaimed, “That way I can be with him forever.”

A young Hanzo Shimada chuckled and ruffled the other's hair. “I’d be honored.” 

Genji wrapped his arms around Hanzo, squeezing. “I’m never gonna let you go. We’re gonna stay together forever and be the best ninjas ever.” 

Hanzo hugged him back, pressing a chaste kiss to his head. “You keep those goals in mind until then, Genji.” 

“You shouldn’t be indulging in his fantasies, Hanzo.” The Shimada brother’s father had a stern look on his face, obviously seeming repulsed. “You’re playing into his imaginary delusions.” 

Hanzo looked at his father closely, pressing Genji closer to him. “Of course, father.” 

~

Genji taped up yet another paper to one of the walls in the brothers room. This time, on the backside of the door. He quickly ran back to his station to write yet another note for himself.

Hanzo stepped into the room, taking a look around as he felt something was off. He walked over to one of the papers and began to take it down as Genji screeched at him.

“Don’t! You can’t read it.” Genji shuffled over to push Hanzo’s hand away.

“And why is that?” Hanzo raised an eyebrow at the younger Shimada cautiously. 

Genji wrung his hands, “Um… well…. I guess I can give you a peek.” He went over to his new note and handed it to Hanzo, looking away.

Hanzo opened the folded note carefully, reading it slowly. A snort escaped him as he had to re-read it. 

“Mrs. Genji Shimada?” 

Genji looked away, but quickly looked back happily. “Yeah, you know…. since I promised myself to you.” 

“Four years ago.” 

Genji shrugged his shoulders, smiling at Hanzo. “I’m almost old enough now, and you promised.” 

Hanzo reached out to run his fingers through Genji’s hair. “That I did. Alright, only a few more years.” 

That night, as Hanzo and Genji settled into bed, their father came into check on them. As soon as he walked into the room, Hanzo sat up. Genji was already long asleep, groaning as Hanzo moved his arms from around him. 

“Father.” 

Their father looked around the room, ripping one of the notes off the wall to read it. Hanzo didn’t even have time to explain before his father ripped the note in two. He cringed as he watched the pieces of paper fall to the floor. 

“Hanzo, I thought I told you to stop feeding into his childish dreams.” 

Hanzo hung his head, “You did, father.” 

“I might as well separate you two now.” 

Hanzo looked up, slightly panicking. “That’s not needed, I promise.”

Their parental figure wasn’t having it. “I shall arrange for you two to get separate rooms starting tomorrow.” 

“But he needs me…” Hanzo’s voice came out as more of a whisper. 

His father went across the room, searching for more of the notes and tearing them. There were many more notes than Hanzo had originally thought, considering his father trashed the room searching. 

When their father reached Genji’s personal notebook, Hanzo bolted out of bed and smashed his hand on top of it.

“I understand you’re mad but I can’t allow you to invade his personal stuff.” 

The slap Hanzo received echoed throughout the room, his own head twisting to the side as his face burned. Tears stung his eyes as he reached up and pressed a hand to his cheek. His father huffed loudly, wiping his hand off on his clothing. 

“Such foolish children.” 

His father made his way out of the room, stopping at the doorway. “If I ever see another one of these horrific notes, I will personally see to not just you, but Genji too being punished.”

“Of course, father.” 

He couldn’t stop him from taking the notebook.

Hanzo slipped back into bed, pulling Genji into his chest. His hand slipped under the pillow, making sure he touched the tiny slip of paper he had kept underneath. He closed his eyes, embracing Genji closely. 

Genji didn’t wake up at all. 

~

Genji quickly raced to catch up, pulling on Hanzo’s ponytail to get his attention. 

Hanzo rolled his eyes at him . “You’re the only person I know that desires my attention.” 

“I should always be the only one to desire your attention. Since you’re mine, of course.” 

“Good luck telling that to your future wife.” 

Genji sped up to stand in front of Hanzo, poking his chest. “I told you, I’m getting married to you.” 

Hanzo shook his head, sighing. “How many times do I have to tell you, those are just dreams. You’re going to get married one day.” 

“Yeah, and my last name is staying Shimada. Because I’m getting married. To you.” 

Hanzo rolled his eyes, hiding a smile. “You have to kiss the person you marry.” 

“I’ll kiss you. I’ll kiss you right now.” Genji leaned up, sliding his arms around Hanzo’s neck. 

Hanzo pushed him back, “You have to have kids with the person you marry.” 

Genji tilted his head. “I’ll have kids with you? Better yet, I’ll have your kids.” 

Hanzo raised an eyebrow, “You seem to forget that we are both male. And siblings,” 

“Then you can have my kids.” Genji twirled Hanzo’s hair. “You look more like the bride to me with this hair.” 

“What’s wrong with my hair?”

“Nothing,” Genji pressed a kiss to Hanzo’s hair, inhaling swiftly. “Nothing at all.” 

“You’re smelling me again.” 

“No I’m not.” 

Hanzo looked around to see if anyone was around and pressed a kiss to Genji’s knuckle. “You’re very creepy.” 

“I just love everything about you. Your smell is nice.” 

“Creepy, brother.” 

“I think you mean; I love you, Mrs. Genji Shimada.” 

Hanzo shook his head, saying his farewell as he made his way back to his room. 

Their father watched from afar, observing. 

~

“I’m just reminding you of the Shimada way.” 

Hanzo bit down hard on his lip as he remembered in detail on what happened. As soon as his father had summoned him he knew something was wrong. 

He never imagined anything so horrible to happen. 

It was him or Genji.

It was Hanzo’s choice on who was punished.

Of course he chose himself. 

His body ached as he sat against the wall, staring at nothing in particular. His back burned in particular as he pulled his blanket around himself more. 

“Are you okay?”

Hanzo closed his eyes, willing Genji to walk away.

“Yes, Genji.” 

“Then stand up.” 

Hanzo looked up at him, slowly trying to stand. He took a sharp inhale of air as he fell back down.

Genji sat down next to him, cupping his chin. “What happened?”

Hanzo leaned away from him. “Nothing, just got in a fight.” 

Genji shook his head. “No way. You would have fought back and won.”

“You’re too optimistic for me.”

“No, it’s true.” 

Hanzo began to stand up, “We shouldn’t be seen together-” 

Genji held him down. “You can’t leave until you explain what happened.” 

“It was a stupid fight.” 

“Who was it?”

Hanzo shrugged, “Nobody.”

“Was it someone I know?” 

Hanzo kept his mouth shut, biting down. 

“Was it father?” 

Hanzo tasted the iron that filled his mouth from biting too hard. 

“Don’t think I don’t notice. Showing up late, random bruises, new scars. Does dad hurt you?” 

Hanzo stared at his hands, losing his voice. 

“I can put a stop to it. All of it. Just let me-”

Hanzo caught Genji’s hand, squeezing. “It’s okay.” 

“It is not okay! I can’t have him hurting someone who I love and is dear to me.” 

“Genji I’ll live.” 

“What does he do to you?” 

Hanzo stared past Genji, behind him. “Nothing.” 

“That’s not a valid answer. What does he do?” 

“Nothing.” 

Genji pulled Hanzo’s hand into his chest. “Hanzo please.”

Hanzo continued to look past him, feeling his heartbeat speed up. “He likes to hit me. And things of that nature.” 

“And…?”

“He likes to say things that mess with my head.” 

Genji squeezed his hands. “Like what?”

“Normally it’s just telling me how much of a waste of space I am. But he talks about you a lot.” 

“What about me?” 

“He likes to talk about how I…..” 

Genji urged him on, “You…?”

“Find my younger brother attractive. And he likes to call me sick because I’m sexually attracted to you. He shows pictures of you a lot. I guess he enjoys seeing me losing my mind when he talks about the things people want to do to you.” 

Genji pressed on, holding his breath. His knuckles were turning white from how hard they held each other's hands. “And…?”

“He likes to do what people want to do to you to me.” 

Genji’s mind went blank, trying to process what Hanzo meant. 

“He likes to let others join too. Mostly women, because being a homosexual is disgusting I guess. So that means I’m disgusting by default.” 

Genji shook his head, cupping Hanzo’s cheeks. “Don’t ever say that Hanzo.” 

“It’s true. I like men. I like you.” 

“You forget that I’ve been in love with you since I was five.” 

Hanzo finally looked at him then, eyes wide. 

“I can’t believe you never believed me. Mrs. Genji Shimada remember?” 

Hanzo took a deep breath, willing his heart to slow, for his mind to stop racing. 

“I honestly feel hurt since you didn’t believe me. All these years I pined after you and-” Genji pulled back. “And you’ve been paying for it.” He suddenly turned serious. “I’m going to kill him.” 

“Genji-”

“I’m going to that man. Father or not, he’s a dead man walking.”

“You’re not going to do anything of the sort.” 

Genji snorted, “Just watch me. He hurt you and that in itself is worthy of the worst punishment.”

Hanzo shook Genji, wincing. “I’m okay, really. So what if I get some scars-”

“Some scars? Some scars? You never take your shirt off when anyones around and only show off your tattooed arm.”

Hanzo shook his head. “Genji I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I don’t think you get it. I spent all these years being in love with you. I’ll die for you.” 

“Those words should not be directed at me.” 

“They are meant to be and will always be for you. I love you, Hanzo. Don’t you get it? I love you, I will fight for you. I’m not going to sit around and watch you get hurt everyday because of me-”

Hanzo caught Genji again. But instead of catching his hand, he caught his lips. Hanzo pressed his lips against Genji’s, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him forward, into him. Genji wasn’t expecting the sudden kiss, eyes becoming wide. 

Hanzo pulled back, looking into Genji’s eyes. “I have yet to prove to you that I am worthy of such vows.” 

A ghost of a smile played on Genji’s lips. “Then prove it.” 

~

Genji ran his hand down Hanzo’s chest, nuzzling into his neck. “When do you think we can go out and be together?” 

“We’re together all the time.” 

“No, together together.” 

Hanzo looked at him. “When one of us changes our last name and we move where no one knows us.” 

Genji sighed, rolling on top of Hanzo. “That’s no fair. I want to brag and show you off.” 

Hanzo clasped his hands around Genji’s waist. “There’s nothing good to show off here.” 

“You’re hot.” 

“Matter of opinion.” 

“You have awesome hair.” 

“Well, there’s that.” 

Genji laughed, leaning down to press his ear to Hanzo’s heart. 

Hanzo ran his fingers through Genji’s hair, thinking. 

“Don’t.”

“Don’t?” 

“You mess with my hair either to be cute or when you’re thinking.” 

Hanzo chuckled. “Just thinking.” 

Genji nuzzled against him. “About?”

“About how to convince you to run away with me.”

“Well, you could just ask.” 

Hanzo sat up, “Wait really?” 

“Well, yeah. I’ll follow you to the ends of the earth.” 

Hanzo stared at him, amazed. “It’s that easy?”

“I want to take you away from here anyway.” 

Genji slid his fingers into Hanzo’s hair, tugging. 

“It’s only cute when I do it.” 

“It’s kinky when I do it.” Genji smirked. 

Hanzo took a deep breath. “You’re terrible,”

“Terribly sexy. I know, you can’t resist me.”

“You’re right there.” 

Genji looked surprised at him. “Am I?”

“You’re so irresistible I can’t keep my hands to myself.” Hanzo’s hand slid down, making Genji jump.

“That’s very forward of you.” 

“I learned from the best.” 

Genji rolled his eyes at him. “You’re supposed to teach me.”

“I would but there’s no fun in doing that.” 

Genji leaned forward, pressing his lips to Hanzo’s quickly. “There is something fun you can do.” 

“Like pray?’”

“I was gonna say it rhymes with Henji but alright then.” 

“I love Benji.”

Genji pouted. “Guess I’ll just have you scream my name so you can't forget.” 

Hanzo opened his mouth, then closed it. Before he could speak, a knock on the door made them both jump.

“Hanzo, your father wants to see you.” 

The air stilled. Hanzo’s face became a blank slate. Genji inhaled sharply.

“You’re not going.”

“But-”

“You’re not going. Unless I go with. Actually, only I can go.” 

“That’s not fair, and I’m older. You can’t tell me what to do.” 

“I can do whatever I want. You’re mine,” 

Hanzo looked at him, “Genji I won’t let you go near him. If he so much as touches you I’m throwing down.” 

“Throw me down on this bed and let me rewrite your memories of your first time.” 

Hanzo raised an eyebrow at Genji. 

“What?” 

“Throw you down on the bed?” 

“I’m saying I want you to f-” 

“I get it.” 

Hanzo tilted his head. “Now?”

“No, I was just saying that because I felt like it.” 

Genji swayed in Hanzo’s lap, making Hanzo take a deep breath. 

“I see you’re still very erotic in speaking.” 

“I see you’re still a buzzkill who won’t talk dirty to me.” 

Hanzo pressed his face into Genji’s shoulder. “Genji, I swear.”

“I just want you to slam me down on the bed, kiss me, run your hands all over my body, let me touch you, and most importantly, put your di-”

Hanzo flipped them, pinning Genji’s hands above his head,

“Don’t finish that sentence.” 

Genji had a smug smile on his face. “Sentence?” 

Hanzo looked down at Genji, thinking once more.

“We don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable.” 

“I was just thinking about what I’d like to do first to you.” 

“Oh? Alright then.” 

Hanzo nipped at Genji’s neck, “But why?”

“Why what?”

“Why now?”

Genji shrugged. “I want to erase all of his touches with my own. All of their touches with mine.” 

Hanzo nodded slowly, looking him in the eye. “Now?”

“Now.” 

~

“Wai-”

“No Hanzo! I’m tired of him doing whatever he wants and you never doing anything to fight back.” 

Hanzo held Genji’s shoulder, looking down. “Genji don’t.”

“I’m putting a stop to this once and for all.” 

“What are you going to do, kill him?”

Genji looked at him, “If I must.” 

“I won’t allow it.” 

“Hanzo, you don’t control me. I’m my own person.”

“I don’t want you to-”

“I’m not going to let him be the death of you.” 

Hanzo clenched a fist. Genji continued walking. “I’m doing it for you.” 

Genji stopped, “What?”

“I’m doing this for you, I wouldn’t let him touch you.” 

Genji turned around. “Wouldn’t let him touch me?”

 

“I had a choice: Let him use me, or let him hurt you. The latter wasn’t happening. Ever.” 

Genji raised an eyebrow. “I’m confused.” 

“He let me choose which one of us was going to bear the weight of tainting the Shimada name.” 

“Tainting?”

 

“Dishonor. Being homosexual. Loving my brother.” 

“Why not both of us?” 

“I never said how many choices I had.” 

Genji walked forward, pressing their foreheads together. “You shouldn’t have.”

“I had to.”

“Thank you.” 

Hanzo nodded, embracing Genji. 

“Hey look, I’m getting taller.” 

Genji stood back as Hanzo nodded. “I suppose so.” 

“Now you really are my bride.” 

Hanzo looked at him, holding his breath. 

“Oh right, when I get back, we’re eloping. Like, the second I’m back.” 

Hanzo chuckled, shaking his head. 

“You’re in luck, I already rented your dress to,”

Hanzo laced their hands together, pressing a kiss to Genji’s. “I can’t wait.”

“I know. We’re going to be together forever.” 

“And after that.” 

Genji smiled at him, giving him a quick peck before pulling away, walking backwards. “I love you, Hanzo.” 

“I love you more, Genji.” 

Genji winked and turned around, speeding up.

~

Hanzo wiped his eyes, tears sliding down his face. He trembled as he sucked in his breath.

He could remember that night vividly.

The night the worst mistake Hanzo ever made cost his life.

Genji’s life. 

He was trying to hit their father, but Genji dashed in the way right as Hanzo brought his katana down. 

It was too quick for him to realize what happened.

Crying, there was a lot of crying. And screaming. Mostly from him probably, he couldn’t remember. 

Hanzo could never use a katana again. 

He held a piece of paper in his hands. The paper meant everything to him. The three words on it were the only things that reminded him of his once happiness.  
He re-read them all the time. He slept with the paper under his pillow and never left without it.

The paper was his life. The paper withstood time itself.

It only had three words on it. The words meant everything to Hanzo. And Hanzo will never let the paper leave him to.

The words were wrote in a child's handwriting. It was written in green pen.

The paper had three words.

“Mrs. Genji Shimada.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the pairing of Hanzo and Genji. So much so that I’ve wrote so much for them and have gotten my friends to draw them together.


End file.
